Blackest Night?
by SailorStar-Princess-Warrior
Summary: What has happened, she changed so much, in so little time. What is going on? When two girls suddenly appear in Magix, they are met by the winx. Yet the two have a big secret, they are the creators of the universe! When one of the girls from Alfea college is kidnapped, their secret is in serious danger. Will the Winx find out who they are?
1. Prologue

"Ok, you said that we didn't have to go to Magix anymore," Clara complained. "Why do we have to go now?"

"Because something has upset Devon and we need to protect her from the evil that resides there." Star responded.

"So?"

"So? We are the guardians of the universe. We need to protect anything that comes in harms way."

"I thought that didn't matter."

"It does, because if she dies, so do we."

Clara turned her head to face her, shock written all over her pale skin. Dark gold eyes, peered out of fully opened eyelids. "What?" Shock laced her voice as well.

Star sighed, "If we don't protect her, she dies and us as well." Her eyes flicked up to the planet above them. "Hopefully no one except Faragonda recognizes us or Devon."

"Fine... just don't expect me to do the homework at the school."

"Oh I don't." Star laughed, her laughter like music in the starlight. Her silver eyes wandered over her sister's clothes, a gold tank top and black shorts, yellow belt and golden boots. Star on the other hand wore a silver mini dress, with a white cropped jacket and silver heels.

"Let's just go, get it over with." CLara grumbled, gold hoops swinging behind her ears. Star nodded and a flash of light forced her to shut her eyes.

"Welcome to Magix, Clara." Star said.

Grumbling, Clara opened her eyes. Immediately she took in her surroundings, around her were blue and green buildings, light blue cars parked and driving everywhere. "Wow, a city, what a pretty place." She commented sarcastically.

"Are you two looking for Alfea?" A voice caused her to stop and turn. Standing behind them was a girl with long blonde hair and a purple and orange mini dress, she wore orange heels and knee-high socks. "Hi, I'm Stella."

Clara glanced at her outfit and frowned. "Eww, I like it, but it would look better in black."

"BLACK!" Stella exclaimed, "I'll have you know that I designed this outfit and I like it."

"Okay, jeez-" Clara began, yet never finished for Star had sent her a glare. "I'm Star, yes we're looking for Alfea." Star gave Clara a just-go-along-with-it look. "Can you show us where it is?"

"Sure, head east and through the woods." Stella harped. She pointed east and gave us a right-this-way look. _I swear if I see that one more time..._ Clara thought aggressively, _she'll wish she'd never been born. _Star elbowed her sharply and leaned over and hissed in her ear, "Stop being a bitch."

Suddenly a song drifted out of a open door, the words: '_But I can breathe again dream again, I'll be on the road again. Like it used to be the other day.'_

Star gasped and started singing along. "_Now I feel free again so innocent, someone makes me whole again, for sure. I'll find another you." _

Stella whipped around and stared at her. "How do you know that song?" She demanded. "That's not yours to sing."

"Actually it is." Clara pointed out. "She sung it to me all the time when I was little. I haven't heard it in awhile."

"That's Musa's song!" Stella corrected. "She wrote it!"

"No, actually this song came from our planet." Star whispered.

"Your planet?" Stella asked, "What is your planet?" She turned to Clara and glared at her. "You better be telling the truth, because if you aren't I'll beat your butts freshman!"

"Freshman? Who said we were freshman? I sure didn't! We are starting the final year thank you very much!" Clara shot back. "Besides who would be a freshman anyways, they are boring." Clara turned and walked away.

"CLARA ANN!" Star screamed, but the other girl just kept walking. '"Sorry about that, she can be a bit aggressive." Waving, she took off after the other.

Stella just stood there, shocked.l "Who are they?" She whispered.


	2. Chapter One

"And I said 'That's not your song you have no right to sing it.'" Stella fumed. "That black haired girl really pisses me off."  
"Well by the sound of it the black haired girl must be Clara, and what did the other girl look like?" Devon replied, laughter resounding throughout her voice.  
"Silver hair, eyes, and shoes. White and silver mini dress, cute cropped jacket." She cut off as she saw the look of amusement on Devon's face. "What's so funny?"  
"That was my friends Star and Clara. They're from my home planet." She responded. Bloom looked at the two, then looked at the others, they nodded.  
"Who is this Clara and Star?" She asked.  
"I believe we told you not to say anything, Devon, didn't we?" A voice drifted from the window. Everyone spun around, there standing there on the window was Star and crouching on the sill was Clara. The latter had this evil smirk on her face, while Star looked indifferent.  
"Oops, I forgot." Devon sneered.  
"Oh! I thought you were mad at each other!" Stella exclaimed.  
"Long story." They both replied.  
"We have time." Layla answered. The two girls glanced at each other.  
"Well I guess it couldn't hurt to tell them." Star whispered to her sister. Clara nodded. "Well how do we explain this... well let me tell you the story from after I ran after her-" pointing to the still smirking Clara "-and it's kind of long, you might want to sit down."  
The girls nodded and did as they were told.

As Star caught up with Clara, she elbowed her sister in the back, accidentally knocking her to the ground.  
Clara glared up at her sister, hissing, "Hey, do you mind? Don't touch me!" Climbing to her feet, she wiped the dust off her shirt. She caught her sister glaring at her.  
"Do you want to get attacked? Obviously you were craving for a fight back there!" Star yelled.  
"Well excuse me! I just thought that the girl was dumb and wanting to start a fight herself." She sighed. "Look I'm sorry, nuthead, but I just wanted to get the feeling of pain out of my mind." She muttered.  
"Pain? When did you start to feel people's emotions?"  
"I don't know." Clara sighed.  
Star was puzzled, she replied. "Well if you have started to feel the emotions of the people, then your powers are more interesting than I thought."  
"Yah, sure." Clara then started walking towards Alfea, "We better keep going. Otherwise we won't make it to the school before dark."  
"You are right about that." Star sighed herself. "Let's go."

"Well, that wasn't as long as I thought it would be." Star pointed out.  
"She's right it took only half the time she thought it would." Tecna told them.  
"Cool." Musa. Figures she'd say that.  
"So you guys are going to the school, right? You should be heading off to Miss Faragonda's office."  
"We did." Clara said.  
"So did you get your dorm? Please tell me you aren't staying in my dorm!" Devon pleaded.  
"Well... we are." Star laughed. Devon looked so surprised, she might have made her face that way on purpose.  
"Dang it! Fuck this school..." Devon started a chain of curses under her breath.  
"Devon! No cussing!" She glared angrily at her.  
"What are you going to do now?"  
"Eh, maybe blow up a couple of buildings, burn a few trees." Clara tersely said, listing things out on her fingers. The girls, especially Flora, looked at her in shock.  
"Just ignore her girls, we are going to head to our dorm and unpack." Star laughed, their faces were so funny looking. "See ya."  
Clara and Star turned and jumped out the window. Landing a few feet away on nothing but air.  
They turned and waved bye, and headed to the dorm.


	3. Chapter Two

As Clara entered her room, she saw that the walls were a black color, the bed had golden sheets and black pillows, along the room was some sort of grotesque looking dolls hanging. Her closet had a spell on it so that it stretched to fit all of her clothes in it. There was a broken heart carpet that had black angel wings and thorns surrounding it. A menacing black chandelier hung from above giving the room a haunted feel to it.  
"Thank you, Faragonda." Clara smiled. She loved the dark feel in the room, most likely because it was haunted.  
She unpacked, then went to see what her sister's room looked like. EWWW! Her sister's room was bright silver, with white curtains hung over the window. White lace was spread over her bed and silver lights adorned the room. Stars were painted on the wall, the stars were white. Meanwhile her pillows were a baby blue. The chandelier was a bright silver with lace hanging down with diamonds adorning it, it gave the room a light feel to it.  
Star stood in front of her bed hanging up clothes and picking out some clothes for school the next day. She was smiling and singing her song that she wrote, Angels. She stopped singing as soon as she saw the disgusted look on Clara's face, then burst out laughing.  
"What? Why are you laughing?" Clara demanded. "Stop laughing! This room looks horrible!"  
"No it doesn't, its perfect!"  
"If you say so... so when do classes end?" Clara grumbled.  
Star chuckled. "Classes haven't started and you already want them to end, that's mean." That was the moment Clara chose to notice the radio sitting on her bed. Walking over to it she turned it on. Never Gonna Leave This Bed played, and the girls started swaying to the beat. Laughing they plunged onto the bed, after dancing for an hour to different songs. Soon I want you back, came on and right after that Blow Me (One Last Kiss).  
The girls were alike in different ways, for one they both liked pop songs, a little bit of rock, and a whole lot of alternative.  
They each went their separate ways back to their rooms, in Star's case she went to bed. AS she changed into her pajamas, she knew the next day that she would have to show her powers. Meanwhile Clara lay on her bed, waiting for the others to go to bed, that way no one got in her way while she hunted. You see, Clara was a vampire. She needed blood in order not to use the strength she sealed away within the depths of her mind. The reason she sealed it away, was because her power had grown uncontrollable in the past months, so strong that she couldn't control them.  
She sighed and went to the window, the last light on in Alfea came from the headmistress' office, Mrs. Faragonda already knew, so that meant she could go now. Time to hunt.

As Clara got back to Alfea, her lips dripped with blood, demon blood. Clara wasn't your average vampire, she was a demon vampire. Meaning she drank demon blood for a living. Not meaning she didn't eat real food, just not so often. She also never slept, unless she wanted to.  
She wandered the grounds until it was sunrise, soon crept into her room, trying not to wake anyone up, and slipped into her room.  
Quickly, she took a shower and brushed her teeth, ridding them of the blood. After scanning her closet she chose a red and black silk corset top, with a short black skirt and red heels. By the time she had her hair done, it was time for breakfast. She hurried to apply her makeup making her look evil and malevolent.  
As she traveled down to the cafeteria, she met up with Star and Devon. They waved as they saw her. When she got to them, Star surveyed her outfit.  
"You weren't supposed to bring that, Clara." She said evenly. "I told you before, when you got the outfit, that it made you look like a gothic vampire."  
Clara flashed a smile at them, showing pure white teeth, before replying, "I am a vampire, thank you very much." Devon laughed at her bad joke. "It wasn't supposed to be funny."  
Devon wore a pale green tank with a soft orange over jacket, orange jeans and green knee-length boots. Star, silver and white striped mini dress and white boots.  
As they walked into the cafeteria together, everyone turned and stared. "What? Never seen someone walk in dressed like this?" Clara practically snarled. The other two gave her a death glare. The cafeteria students immediately turned back to their food.  
They sat down next to the winx girls after they got their food. Layla and Stella scooted over to give them some room. "So any news?"  
Stella answered. "Nope." Bloom came up to them, (She got up late), and sat down.  
"Whew! Made it!" She huffed.  
Devon sighed. "Hopefully classes won't be too hard today."  
The others laughed while Tecna explained, "It's highly probable that classes will be very hard today." Clara glared playfully.  
"Well then, we best be getting going." Flora laughed. They all got up and each one headed to their first class. The two sisters met Professor Paladin and set to work. Their next class was in the quad.  
As the girls headed there, they met up with the winx, Devon and Mirta. "You guys too?" Clara asked. Layla nodded. Once there they met up with mean old Griselda.  
"Now girls, you are here to show these first years, your powers and how they work. Ready? Stella you are first." A group of first years walked up to them, Griselda nodded and yipped, "Go!"  
"Ready girls? Believix!" The winx quickly transformed. Devon, Star, and Clara watched quietly.  
"Stella, ready? Show them how you use the sun to your advantage." Griselda ordered. "We might need a little darkness." Clara stood and it became darker. "Thank you, whoever did that."  
Stella started to brighten things up and soon, the other girls showed their powers. When it came to the last three, they nodded and spread out. The students glanced quizzically at one another, then stared in wonder at the three as they closed their eyes and began to glow their respective colors. Star, silver, Clara, black, and finally Devon, a little mix of both.  
Clara morphed into a demon-like thing with black bat wings and her hair curled to look sinister. Her corset gained a few black diamonds and red rubies, her skirt lengthened in the back till it reached the floor and stayed there. A red ribbon supported a golden gem the shape of a diamond hung from her neck. Red and black ribbons spun up her legs and heels that were midnight black topped it all off. If the wings weren't so big, she might have been considered as a real demon. The students screamed, Clara laughed maniacally, and Griselda glared. "Like it? I'm not even an inch at my full power! I'm in my harmonix form, a pretty pathetic form for me."  
Her completely black eyes stared at the students hungrily. A kick from behind sent her sprawling to the ground.  
Behind her stood Star clad in a gorgeous silver mini-dress with white lace linings and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with white accents. A crown made of silver adorned her head. Her silver heels had white and silver ribbons laced around to her knees giving her an air of superiority over Clara. Cascades of hair trailed down the sides of her face and a silver necklace trailed along her neck, a silver crystal shaped like a flower hanging from it. The back part of her dress tiered down till it swept along the floor. She would have looked normal had she had not had the gigantic angel wings that had star beads along it. The students and winx stared at her in awe. "Rule number one when you are around me with your back turned, always be ready to be kicked in the ass." Star laughed. The latter spat onto the ground and lunged for Star's neck, when a golden light flew into her head. Everyone's mouth dropped open in shock.  
Over on the side of the quad stood Devon, her hair had been done into two braids that tiered down her back. A golden tiara proudly stood atop her head with a long gold and silver mini-dress, along the side of the dress large pink, silver, green, and blue gems wrapped around a large bow. The skirt of the dress was in layers, yet the top looked like a corset top with fleece wrapped around the body of the dress. The back part of the dress was silver, and rippled with each movement she made as she made her way over to the rest. Her heels and ribbons were silver and gold. Her necklace was a pale pink ribbon with a butterfly shaped gem the colors of the rainbow. What topped it all off was the fact that her wings were different from the other, one was a bat wing and the other was an angel wing.  
The students gaped in shock and awe. Three girls had transformed into beautiful, mystical beings that were scary and amazing at the same time. Devon started showing her powers first a wave of light here, a touch of darkness there. After that Clara went and conjured up a moon and waves of darkness rippled across its surface. Lastly Star made a sun appear and delicately lit up the darkness surrounding them, hastily warming them up as well.  
They then disappeared into the light as it swallowed them up.


	4. Chapter Three

Hours after class had ended, the three who had disappeared into the light reappeared on top of one of the towers.  
"Whew! That was a close one, we almost gave ourselves away!" Devon cried out.  
Star gave the last of the group a glare, before answering in reply to what the first said. "I'm just glad we got out of there before they found out."  
"That's what I don't get: why can't they know?" Clara asked, combing her long black hair with her fingers. "Why do we have to hide?"  
"I don't get it either, I mean I see the timelines too, but I still don't know why we have to hide the fact that we need to hide who we are."  
"Alright, I'll tell you, you would have found out sooner or later anyway. Just don't go spilling this to every being in the dimension." She gave the blackette a hard glare. She just nodded sheepishly. "Before we came here, I was looking through the timelines, when I saw something. The timeline here is unstable."  
"Meaning?" Clara grunted.  
"Meaning if we so much as tell more than one soul here who we are, the shock would collapse this dimension's timeline, right?" Devon figured thoughtfully.  
"Exactly, but that's not it, I saw events that should have never happened. Destruction of streets, buildings, even the planet itself. Some of those things should not have ever even been in the timeline of the universe. Someone changed this time. Someone is after us, all of us." She glared a Clara, who stared back with indifference. "We need to find this someone and deal with them, without killing." Point blank at Clara. "I don't think they know who exactly we are, but since they changed time, they can do more than we believe."  
"How do you know it's more than one person doing all this?" Devon wondered.  
"Because I know the timeline is practically unchangeable in this dimension, so someone must have upset the balance that was set on this planet." Star explained. "One wizard would not ever be enough."  
"So there would be more than one of the characters." Clara confirmed, certain that she could find who did the changes to the timeline. "How do we find them?"  
"We don't." Devon answered. The other looked at her like she was crazy. "They find us." The stared at her.  
"I knew you were too smart for your own good." Star complimented. "So now we wait."

As the girls headed back, a pair of eyes stared out of the bushes. Interesting, the figure thought.  
Quickly it sprinted through the forest, headed for Gloomywood. As it moved through a patch of sunlight, it showed a male man with young boyish features. He was wearing a long golden cloak.  
Soon a portal appeared behind the trees. He dashed through it and flew up to a second platform. After arriving in the new area, he searched for something, after finding it, a key, he whipped out a box with a symbol scratched upon its surface.  
Quickly, he stuck the key in the hole. A flash of bright light ensued. Then, he was gone.

They arrived at their three bedroom apartment. Not one shared a room with each other. They filed into Devon's room. Gold furniture littered the room and the walls were a deep silver. Butterflies hung from the ceiling. A silver chandelier hung down from an arched ceiling. The silver bed sheets and golden pillows lay on the bed. Rainbows danced through the air as they walked in and sat on the bed.  
"Whew! We made it past the 'Night Patrol'." Star huffed, sighing in aggravation. "So now we wait for the wizards to come." The others nodded.  
Each girl headed to their rooms, except Devon, and laid down to rest for the night. Dressing in her pajamas, Devon crawled into the bed and laid her head on her many pillows. Sighing, she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.  
The next morning her alarm blared, she reached up and tapped the snooze button on her phone, then fell back to sleep. Ten minutes later, a second alarm started up. What it meant; she was going to be late if she didn't wake up.  
Sighing she slowly lifted her body and turned until she was sitting on the bed. Rising to her feet, she walked to the bathroom. She found a rainbow winged butterfly necklace sitting there, as if waiting for her. Stepping into the shower room, she turned on the hot water and stepped in. Five minutes later she stepped out dripping wet and clutching a towel around her body. Taking a minute to brush her teeth, she stepped into the main room of her dorm and slipped quickly through the doors to her bedroom.  
After searching through her closet, pulling things out and putting them back, she settled for a green tank top with a brown cropped jacket and a light green skirt. Devon applied some makeup and pulled on green knee-high boots. She braided her hair into a long braid that hung down her back. Lastly, she fastened the butterfly necklace around her neck.  
Grabbing her books, she ran out of the room, and crashed right into Star. "Sorry! I didn't see you there."  
"It's okay." Star smiled that bright smile of hers. Sometimes that smile creeps me out, Devon thought. Star wore a greenish silver dress with pink spaghetti straps, pink and green striped boots and her hair was up in a high ponytail. A green pendant shaped like a star hung from her neck.  
A door slammed shut, making them both jump. Spinning around, they saw that Clara was coming in from night hunting. There was a scratch on her neck  
"What happened?" Star demanded. "Why do you have a scratch on your neck?"  
Clara sighed and started to walk into her room, the other two followed. "I was attacked by a group of men."  
"WHAT?" Devon shouted. "By who?"  
"Calm down, they didn't hit me." Clara grumbled. "Besides you would know."  
"If you didn't get hit, then why do you have a scratch on your neck?" Star pointed out. Devon took a deep breath.  
"Well, fine... I got a prophecy the other day." She said quietly. "'Blackest Nights, the shadows that follows the being of the light, protection is neccesary, for those who don't will wilt and die.' That's the entire thing." She looked to Star, who looked thoughtful. "Star?"  
"That seems familiar... But I can't remember where I heard that!" She wondered. "We'll just have to keep a look out, 'kay?" The others nodded, oblivious to the six pairs of eyes on them, they turned to go to class and did just that.


	5. Author's Note

Dear Readers/Reviewers,

In order to decide what will happen next in my story, I have asked that you please participate in the poll I have set up.

I also encourage you to read my other story Pain, which is a story of a suicide attempt.

Thank you for your cooperation!

SN out!


	6. Chapter Six

"So, we're going to actually going to keep spying on these three?" The first pair turned to a pair of blue eyes next to them. "What do you think, 99358?"

99358 turned to the first pair and said, "22485 I do not have to tell you what I think, that is my own business. 55833 what is our current status?"

"So far nothing, sir." 55833 replied. "But there is something headed towards our position, I can't seem to tell what it is. Its powers are immense."

"That's a problem." The brown eyes stated.

"95813 I know, we have to hide, but where?" 99358 questioned. "Any idea Captain?"

"We'll see..." The final pair of eyes answered. "So here's the plan..."

"So what did you figure out from them, Steph?" Clara whispered, hunting for demon blood.

'They're planning to attack the school and I overheard their plan too!' Liquid drops appeared on the floor and swirled upwards to become a solid gold figurine, which broke away to reveal a red figure with a black and gold dress on. 'Oooh, there's one!'

Clara disappeared in a flash and reappeared moments later with blood on her leather jacket and jeans. "Yum..." She purred. "So anything else?"

Steph nodded. 'I found out that their leader is someone named Captain. That's all I know ma'am.' She thought to Clara. 'Do you want me to keep spying?' Clara shook her head.

"I have someone better for the job." She twirled her long black hair between her fingers. "Call her."

'What! You know how... you know... creepy she can be...' Steph was puzzled, why the creepy one? 'Anyway, I don't exactly know where she is...' She murmured.

"WHAT!? What do you mean you don't know where she is!? She wasn't assigned a mission!" Clara shouted. "She should be in her house!"

'L-lady Clara, I promise you that is all I know on the topic. Please don't hurt me.' Steph pleaded. 'The truth is; I've never been to her house and have no clue where to start searching.' Clara was silent.

"I see... that is a problem, because, well... she moves around a lot and most who know her have lost all contact. Only three others remain in close confines with her." She muttered to herself, Steph heard, silently eavesdropping. "Well try and gain contact with her and keep trying until she gives in. Tell her that I sent you, that might help you get her here." Clara ordered. Steph nodded and disappeared in a flash of brightly colored smoke.

"Well, well, well. . . It looks like I have some eavesdroppers on my hands. Come on out you two." She called to the bushes. there was silence for a moment, then a head popped out of a bush.

"Heh, you caught us." Musa said sheepishly. Layla said nothing. "Who were you talking to?"

"None of your business." Clara huffed. "You probably already know, eavesdropper."

"Why are you always so mean to others?" Layla asked.

Clara glared. "Because I know how some people are, trust me if you what goes on inside their heads, you'd know why I'm so mean to people." The two turned bright cherry red.

"I guess we don't know you very well then. Do we?" Layla joked. Clara scowled.

Turning away, she grumbled, "By the by, don't you guys have that big test tomorrow? Shouldn't you get some sleep?"

"We could be telling you the same thing!" They yelled. Clara winced.

"Calm the hell down!" Clara stopped. "Shh!" Black mist curled off of Clara's fingertips, disappearing into the shadows, headed towards an area. "Quick get back to the school! There's someone coming!" The two nodded.

"What about you?" Musa whispered. They turned and ran.

"I'll be fine, I've handled far worse. Get Star and Devon, then head over to the Headmistress." Clara yelled back to them, getting into a running stance. Turning, she pricked her ears like a cat and sprinted forward. Sensing movement behind her, she whirled around seeing about twenty catlike figures, turning back again, she mouthed the words; 'Oh Shit.'

Sprinting back the way she had come, she yelled at the top of her lungs, "GUYS! COME QUICKLY, NINJAS ARE HEADED TOWARD THE ACADEMY!"

Clara. They are here. Come. Clara froze for a moment at the whisper of Star's voice in her head. She quickly turned headed for a cliff. Stopping at the very edge, she turned around, waiting.

Wait, what?

The attackers were confused. Why would she station herself on a steep cliff? Does she have something up her sleeve? The men ran at her only to have her fall off the cliff.

I AM SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SORRY! MY COMPUTER HAS BEEN CRASHING ON ME AS OF LATE. I ONLY JUST NOW GOT IT FIXED. ANY THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO TAKE THE TIME TO APPRECIATE AND REVIEW MY STORIES. THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR HELP!


End file.
